Released Anger! Kai vs Hayato!
From One Mage To Another Today was a rather special day within the Libertus guild, specifically because of one certain person had decided to make a visit at his own guild hall, something which is rarely seen. This person is S-Class Mage of Libertus, Hayato Vaccaro, gowned in his usual black hoodie with grey jeans attire, his eyes conveyed the same hatred he had stored within his body ever since his mother's death. Like his twin brother, Hayato had come to the same conclusion that his father was to blame for his mother's death, not being careful enough when fighting the demon. However, as the years went by and with his brother's departure from the guild, Hayato isolated himself from his family, often going on year-long expeditions away from the guild. During these expeditions, his rage for his father gradually subsided, realising that it wasn't entirely his fault but yet he still yearned for revenge for his mother which meant murdering Pharzuph. The question he was asking himself for a while now was "What would Mother want me to do?" but obviously, that question was going to be unanswered for a fair while since he only had one memory of his mother, and sadly, that was her death. The raven-haired young adult sighed as he looked at what was a disappointment of a guild despite being led by his father. "37 points... 56 points... 29 points... Wow, 7 points... that's surprisingly low, even for a guild of this standard." Hayato internally thought as his eyes darted all around the building as he looked at what the guild had to offer. He slowly surveyed his surroundings as well, the tables, the chairs, practically everything. To him, the hall gave off more of a restaurant-like vibe than a guild vibe. Finding everything in his site rather boring to look at, his eyes then shifted back towards the direction of the mage who he had given only a mere 7 points to. "You got people like Takeshi and then you got people like this guy." The half-angel sighed as he put his hands in his pocket while he walked up to what seemed to be a new member of the guild. "Oi, you," Hayato rather rudely began without introducing himself. "From one mage to another... Why is someone so weak like you in a guild? Is there even any point?" Hayato boldly asked, seemingly not caring about the mage's feelings. Cross legged, the mage imparted a menacing glare onto Hayato before turning his head and sipping his tea. "Who even is this guy?", Kai thought to himself. "Not responding are you? Some people are just useless, you're like a stray puppy trying to blend in a pack of wolves, but seriously, my dad doesn't need people like you in this guild, you would only hold us back. Let's just hope you didn't participate in that Aeternum war that happened recently, otherwise I'd think I've found the clue onto how Libertus lost to one person." Hayato stated as he looked at the mage before him. "Look at you on your high horse!" Kai remarked with a hint of annoyance in his gritty voice. "If I really wanted some constructive criticism, I would ask for it!" "This isn't constructive criticism... I'm just stating facts." Hayato said as he eyes squinted at the man before him while slightly clenching his fists. To be honest, Hayato didn't normally act like this, he wouldn't just stick his nose into another person's business but he was yearning for a battle, he hadn't had a decent fight in months. Kai's mellow nature promptly deminished as he slammed his mug against the table and rose to his feet. "Why don't we conclude this argument in a fight; what do you say?" Kai said with a devilish grin. "Bingo." Hayato though as instead of also replying with a devilish grin, a mere smirk was present on his face. "Sure... I hope you last more than five minutes..." Hayato mumbled to himself, however loud enough for the other man to hear. Walking towards the door, Hayato stopped right before the exit to the outside and without even turning his head, inquired, "What's your name by the way?" "The name's Kai Jukodo, but that'll be engraved into your memory once I'm done here!" Kai said with a great deal of confidence, "And what's yours, tough guy?" "Hayato... Hayato Vaccaro." Was all Kai recieved in response as Hayato proceeded to lead him around the back where a small clearing was made for spars such as the one about to take place. Hayato positioned himself a fair distance away from Kai and without any words exchanged, the son of Pharzuph beckoned him to attack. The Start Of a Heated Battle